Following the Night-fighters
by Eli H. Lee
Summary: China is being invaded by once exiles, and with Tai Lung returned to the Valley of Peace, he, Po, the Furious Five, Shifu, Peng and countless of others now have to fight against this army by following his commander and two of her warriors to learn of their weaknesses. However, like the Master of Leopard style before him, Tai Lung might be finding a surprise in the commander.
1. Chapter 1

I absolutely have no idea why I'm writing this. Ok, no, I do know why. I was inspired to make Kung Fu Panda characters after watching Mulan in my art class (we were studying ancient Chinese art) and one of them ended up randomly looking a lot like my old OC Ying that I had for Tai Lung. I had a Kung Fu fan fiction with this character and some other OCs and later deleted it and its sequels. I'm not sure why I decided to write a fan fiction again with Ying though. However, between that old fan fiction and this one, there are a lot of changes. I hope you all enjoy it.

Eli H. Lee

* * *

The rhino gazed around from his position on the Great Wall. His partner had yet to come back to their post and he was starting to wonder if the rabbit had ran off again. His yellow eyes scanned the dark horizons before he felt a sudden movement of the wind behind him. He turned around, holding his sword as he was prepared to fight only to see a female goose in a red Tai-Chi outfit looking the same direction he had been watching. Hearing something behind him again, the rhino guard turned to see hooks grasping onto the walls, letting up wolves, leopards, rhinos, oxen, and other warriors. He looked in horror before running to the blazer to set the signal to the other wall posts. Something sharp was soon felt at his side, causing him to fall as a female leopard and female wolf came from behind him. He raised his head to see them and a large male oxen looked down at him.

"What shall we do with him, Chang-Yung?"

The guard placed his hand (?) on his wound as he glared up at the obvious leader of these invaders. The ox looked down at him expressionless before smirking and rubbing his chin. "Go ahead and let him lit the signal."

"But sir..." the female wolf looked to their leader as she held onto her bladed staff.

"Do not question me, Wu Ling. Let him light up the fire. Help him if he needs, of course."

The rhino looked confused as he reached to the fire torched with pain before the leopard picked it up and threw it in the blazer. "All of China will know you are here…" he whispered loudly out, not finding the strength to speak with his full voice as the other fire signals lit up along the wall. Chang-Yung only smiled more.

"Excellent."

….

"AAAGGGRRHHHH!"

"Sorry Tai Lung!"

Shifu sighed as Po ended up sitting on Tai Lung for the third time this training period. The Furious Five all watched from their training, as they were all assign, along with Po, to help with Tai Lung's redemption and return the title of one of the protectors of the Valley of Peace. The first thing they all wanted to get through first was Tai Lung's aggression against Po. And Peng, who was now sitting on a bench, stopped by once news had been given to him to help his friends with his uncle's redemption.

That training has been going on for over five months now.

"Master Shifu, if I may, I think we might need a different approach to this. Obviously this sparing isn't helping," Tigress spoke, a slight amusement shown in her eyes as she looked at her adopted older brother getting up after Po stood up off of him. Tai Lung glared at her, a low growl starting to escape from his throat before Zeng burst into the training grounds.

"Masters! Masters! Constable Hu is here with a message from the Emperor himself!"

"I can very well tell him myself, Zeng!" The elephant charged into the grounds as well, panting slightly from running if one was to judge by his rushed appearance. Everyone looked confused at this appearance, as Hu caught his breath.

"I'm sorry. The stairs, they're such a pain to walk on up here," he explained, before clearing his throat. "China has been invaded from the north. Chang-Yung is leading them, he's brought an entire army with him!"

"I thought the Great Wall was impossible to get pass, though," Peng said, confused by this message as Po nodded with everyone else looking alarmed. Hu looked concern at Shifu as he delivered the rest of the news.

"It's not only that. There have been… rumors that Fa-yin is one of his commanders." Shifu gazed at Hu in disbelief before his expression became one with try to understand. Everyone else however became confused.

"Who's Fa-yin?" Mantis asked, stand on Monkey's shoulder as the primate shrugged. Shifu turned to his students, as if debating on if he should or shouldn't tell them about this commander. Hu coughed again.

"The Emperor has asked for help from all able warriors. I am sure there could be an understanding of,"

"Of course, I … I understand. We will help to protect China naturally from this new threat. That is my answer." Hu bowed to Shifu before charging off to report it.

Peng got up from the bench and stood by his uncle. "Master Shifu, who's Fa-yin? And who's Chang-Yung?" Po opened his mouth before Shifu's stern look made him shut it again. The red panda looked at all of his students, each of them, excluding Po, looking at him curiously for an answer.

"Chang-Yung is… was, a former General for the Imperial Army. After he had retired, it became known that he started training a small army of his own and it was reported to the Emperor and later found out that he was preparing to attack the Imperial City. His army was sought out, naturally, disbanded, and Chang-Yung himself was banished from China," he explained, walking inside and signaling his students to follow.

"And Fa-yin?" Viper asked, slithering beside Po as the panda really spoke.

"Master Xiu Fa-yin was one of the previous Furious Five, at least before you guys, and the previous Master of Leopard Style. It was said that she could make the toughest and most harden opponent become afraid of his own shadow due to her ability to jump out right from them! There was this one battle that legend says that she had followed and attacked a gang of bandits so long throughout half a night, they turned themselves into prison **and **still had nightmares from it all! Oh and there was this one…" the panda went one as many of his comrades now looked at him from this information before Shifu cleared his throat.

"As Po has now stated, Fa-yin was part of the Furious Five while Oogway was in charge of us as our master. I'd say that if we hadn't disbanded after Fenghuang left and Fa-yin was exiled, she'd be still a Master here," the Master said, progressing through the halls of the palace with his students.

"And she was exiled because?" Tai Lung asked, crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow. Shifu's ears went back as his eyebrow narrowed.

"We were placed in a position to transfer a prisoner to another prison from his previous one. I'm sure you've all heard of Bao Zheng?" he asked, his blue eyes looking to see everyone nod. "He was the prisoner, and he practically charmed Xiu. One night, the two of them went off by Xiu using her ability with the both of them. We found them on the other side of China… along the way, Bao had somehow convince Xiu to join him in his life as a criminal."

"Oh so all out irony? The law falls in love with the crime?" Crane asked, chuckling along with Monkey and Mantis for a moment.

"You could say that, Crane. However, some of the items they had stolen were enough to give either of them a death sentence. Bao, due to being the master mind behind it all, ended up with that sentence... Master Fa-yin, however, was pardoned from death, and instead exiled due to the circumstances of being with child."

Everyone stopped walking as Shifu stood outside of the Dragon Shrine.

"With child? Master Shifu, she and Bao… were expecting? Pregnant?" Po asked, just as shocked as the rest of the Kung Fu warriors. Shifu sighed, as he gazed into the flowing waters before him.

"I wish I was joking on that news."

"What happened to the child?"

"Hu and I assisted Fa-yin to be placed close to the borders of China and was to wait until she was able to travel on her own again, after the pregnancy was over. She went into exile alone. The child was a stillborn."

Tai Lung looked down at Peng as silence drew over everyone. The snow leopard all of the sudden mentally thanked to anyone who had helped Peng get this far in life for giving him a chance with his family. The thoughts of Peng now not being here seemed very frightening. Shifu sighed, his face full of regret before his set his expression to determination as he continued. "If Fa-yin has join Chang-Yung in invading China, then we must all be on our guard. With her on Chang-Yung side, we will need all help we can get."

…..

"Commander Fa-yin?" Wu Ling poked his head inside the commander's tent to meet with the sight of the female leopard from before. Wu Ling was very slender for a wolf, with light gray fur, and lighter underside, and forest green eyes. She wore a dark blue and night purple long sleeved vest that had the yin-yang symbol on both shoulders with matching gloves, pants, and belt that was lined with green. With it, the she-wolf wore a night purple scarf. The leopard she was addressing had usually gray, black, and white fur coloration, with the insides of her spots and ears being tan and a small black dorsal stripe that had a small fur tuff of the same color. Most notably of her spots were the three small solid black spots under both eyes and the three medium ones on her forehead. She wore an outfit similar to Wu Ling's but without the scarf and gloves. Instead of a usual belt, the leopardess wore a night purple blue lined with night blue.

"Wu Ling, is there anything wrong with just calling me by my first name?"

"Sorry, but Chang-Yung…"

"Chang-Yung placed me in charge of his Night-fighters, and if I let one of them call me by my first name, he can deal with it," she said, holding a cup of tea in her paws as she beckoned the wolf to sit down with her. Wu Ling smiled weakly before doing so, accepting the cup of tea the commander gave to her.

"So, how is it like being a commander, sister?" she asked, curling her wolf tail around her legs. The leopard smiled weakly this time before sipping her tea.

"Boring, to be honest. It's not the same without you or Lan Luli as the same rank. I'm still not convince that Chang-Yung gave the position to me for the fighting skills," she admitted, placing her cup down gently. Wu Ling put up a reassuring smile.

"You're a better fighter than I am. And you're my big sister, Ying, so wherever you go, I will follow."

* * *

Ok, again, not sure why I decided to write a fan fiction with Ying again.

And I finally looked up translations for a bunch of these names I have made for the OCs and even included characters from the TV show for you Legends of Awesomeness fans! (By the way, I might not be on top with all the information with that show, it's been a while since I've watched it. Peng is really important to this story just like Tai Lung.)

And yes I am going to list down the meaning of my OCs' names, thank you very much!

Ying: clever, jade, victorious, shadow, answer

Xiu: fine, beautiful

Fa-yin: setting off (Fa), darkness, shady side (yin)

Bao: leopard

Zheng: just, proper

Wu Ling: Ok, not only is this the name Wu for a Chinese dynasty, it also means martial, military, business affairs, courage, and no. I'm not kidding. Ling however, means clever, intelligent, and spiritual.

Lan Luli: orchid (Lan), dewy jasmine (Luli)

Chang-Yung: old, to grow (Chang), brave, forever (Yung) Yung is actually a Korean name.

Also, for those who never noticed, there's a female unnamed leopard who you can find an image for on the Kung Fu Panda wiki if you type in 'Furious Five' into the search box. The leopardess is my inspiration for, and you probably can guess it but I'm saying it anyways, Xiu Fa-yin.

I will post meaning of other OCs that come along as this story goes on (hey that almost rhymes!) Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I only own OCs.

Eli H. Lee

* * *

"Easy, Peng. You want to focus on the attacks given to you, not the other way around," Tai Lung said as he blocked his nephew's Tiger Kick before pushing Peng out of the fighting ring around them. The younger snow leopard panted as he got up off the ground. It wasn't even morning yet, and the sun rise and gong that rang was only about thirty minutes away, the time for training was over for them before the rest of the Palace would wake up. The uncle went over to Peng and helped him up, casting a small reassuring smile. Peng kept looking down at his feet. Tai Lung sighed and patted his nephew on the back. "Despite still having a lot to learn, Peng," he started, leading the younger warrior to the kitchen. "Your self-training has gotten yourself far."

"I still want to be better though. You know, this way I can show Lian some more moves and care for her as well," the younger leopard said, kicking a rock aside. "Especially when she comes over here…" Tai Lung raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so I'm now going to finally meet this girlfriend of yours, huh? Should I ask when?"

"About a week from now. She said that she wanted to help me out with protecting the Valley and Jade Palace here while you guys try to help the army fend off the invaders."

Tai Lung chuckled as he opened the door for both of them. "I think I can be glad that it takes Po about a week and a half to pack then."

…..

"So, you three are the 'infamous' Wu sisters?"

Su Wu glared from the small prison she and her sisters were in at their guards as one of them chuckled. "Looks like the kittens' have nothing to say," the other said, placing their food down and sliding it under the cage door. Su handed the plate to Wing and Wan, both who took some and ate. Quietness hung between the three of them before they heard muffles and turned to see another leopard, a wolf, and an elderly rabbit before then, the wolf seeming to be trying to pick their lock. Su steadily got up and hissed, "Who are who? What do you want?"

The wolf finally picked the lock and tore the cage door off. The other female leopard extended her hand out to Su, confusing the eldest Wu sister. "My name is Ying Fa-yin. This is my sister Wu Ling Fa-Yin and our Aunt Lan Luli. You have heard of us, no doubt?" she said, smiling before using her other paw/hand to punch one of the guards that began to come through. "Aunty, give him some more of that powder." The rabbit bowed and covered the guard's nose with a blue handkerchief.

"You're the commander of the Chang-Yung's invading army? I'll admit, my sisters and I expected someone a bit… older. Someone around her mid-fifties or early sixties."

"You're thinking of Xiu Fa-yin. She was my mother. Now, as for why we're here, Chang-Yung thought you and your sisters would make… excellent Night-fighters under my command." Wing and Wan looked towards their sister in their usual silent way and Su narrowed her eyes.

"Why would we follow you?"

"Dear Su, my sister, aunt, and I just knocked out your guards, unlocked and tore out your prison door, and are offering you and your sisters a chance to seek out the highest places of orders in China. While I can't promise that Chang-Yung will keep you three together, under command of my part of the army, you won't have to worry once about each other's safety. As someone who is also the eldest sibling, I thought you could easily understand what the benefits are."

Su Wu looked at Ying's outstretched paw again before looking at her sisters. Both of them looked wide eyed at her, Wing in the middle of chewing the food they had been given before Su looked back at Ying. "Fine." The eldest sister took the Commander's paw.

….

"So, like… how were you able to still keep all the reflexes and balance and stuff all … masterful during that entire journey back here, Tai Lung?" Po asked as he served breakfast to everyone. Tai Lung and Peng, the former having already made breakfast earlier for him and the latter, both sneaked their portions onto Po's plate that the panda had placed down first. Tigress raised an eyebrow at this action, knowing that Po's breakfasts were usually Peng's favorites.

"Actually, because the fight clubs that were set up across China. I just put a cloak and a tie-on hat, and I became a temporary fighter at them until I needed to go to the next town or city."

"Oh, so in an indirect way… Peng and his girlfriend helped."

"Pretty much."

Quietness came over the table as everyone but Tai Lung and Peng ate and drank some tea or water. Po mumbled about thinking he gave himself just as much food as everyone before Peng got up and excused himself. "Going to go training again, Peng?" Shifu asked, watching the young snow leopard went to leave the kitchen.

He turned around, looking a bit unsure. "Um… yeah. I kind of… wanted to get practicing so that I'd be a little more prepared to help the Valley with Lian." After the leopard closed the door, Tai Lung gave a look of concern for a moment.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to leave Peng and Lian here while we're away, Master Shifu?" he asked, holding his cup of tea as he used a claw to stir it a bit.

"Both of them are very much experienced in their own fighting ways, Tai Lung. They'll have barely any problem while we're gone."

"That's not why I'm…"

"They'll both be fine." Shifu's expression quieted the larger male down before he excused himself from the table. As Tai Lung opened the kitchen door, he stopped at Shifu's words. "I also thought I told you to leave any training Peng sought out to one of us."

….

"Commander! We've found a scout trying to follow us!" Ying turned her attention from the maps Lan Luli had given her to the three Wu Sisters, who changed their usual clothing attire to those similar to hers and Wu Ling's. Between two of them was a white goose wearing black clothes, similar to that of a spy's. Ying crossed her arms and approached the goose, eyeing him keenly before nodding to the three other leopards.

"Go ahead and release him. His message will be this: Our army is ready. Send us your best fighters that you can."

….

"Commander Fa-yin has recruited the Wu Sisters, Masterful One! What shall be the next orders?" The oxen looked down at the goat as he bowed down, waiting for the orders.

"Tell the Commander to try and … per sway Temutai and his clan to join our forces. While the Wu Sisters are mighty, we do need warrior built up on strength and … boulder-like qualities as much as flexible warriors who can fight with the help of others," he replied, looking back at the training process of the warriors with him. "Tell her that once she's done so, to have them come to me." The goat bowed again.

"Anything else, High-Commander-Chief?"

Chang-Yung thought for a moment, before looking at the small scroll in his hoof/hand. "Tell her that after she's done that, to find The Boss Wolf and what is left of his and Lord Shen's Wolf Army. I've heard they have a camp not far from the Qidan Clan's location. And also… no... No, just that." The goat bowed once again and left to deliver the message.

Chang-Yung narrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the scroll in his procession again. Opening it, the oxen grimaced as he went into his tent to sit down, mumbling "I'm going to need to edit this before I send it to her."

* * *

Guess what's written in the scroll. No really, guess.

Please Review.


End file.
